


[蜘蛛水仙/铁虫]混乱邪恶系列03

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	[蜘蛛水仙/铁虫]混乱邪恶系列03

有一些疼，在标记后他依旧能清晰地闻到对方身上散发的气味，那种不容拒绝的、属于Parker的Alpha的气味。  
唇舌在呼吸间挨在一起，Parker的舌尖轻易挑开了男孩的齿关，他扫荡着对方的口腔，舔舐着每一处，Peter一些吞咽不及的律液从嘴角滑落，最后沁湿了衬衫的领口。  
好吧，一开始Peter并没有这个意思，身为好学生的他起先只是单纯的想找Parker帮忙补习物理，顺便再和他讲一些在巡逻是发生的事情（Tony那种大忙人可从不听他讲这些）。但他能说什么？Parker就好像就是故意的一样，他一边给Peter讲课，一边还装作什么都没发生一样用皮鞋尖蹭着他的小腿——Parker真的很了解他内心那些奇怪的想法。  
身为Alpha的Parker总能轻而易举地操控起这一切，而作为Omega的他，生理反应则永远比心理反应快。  
这不能怪我，这另一个是‘我’的错。Peter有些底气不足地想。  
他们面对面地坐在一起，Peter发现自己在这种情况下真的很难专心，他咽了咽口水希望Parker能说些公式除外的话，或者停下他的小动作。  
捏在手里的签字笔有些抖，写出来的字也歪歪扭扭的，Peter心虚地低头看着Parker在公式上移动的手指尖，接着如他所愿，Parker放下了那只看起来很贵的钢笔，他起身凑近Peter，说了句：  
“你想不想找点乐子玩？”

男人的手游走在穿戴整齐的白色衬衫上，纽扣被一颗颗用大拇指扭开，随后裤子的拉链也顺手被拆解。  
“刚刚我们说到哪里了？”Parker舔起男孩的耳垂，“洛伦茨变换？”  
“抱歉......”Peter笑了一下，他胡乱地解开了Parker的领带，“我想我没有听。”  
“是么，我还以为你还挺专心的，”Parker把那条垂下来的领带扔到了一边，接着又把Peter压在了那张不算太大的办公桌上，“毕竟这是我们最喜欢的学科。”他说。  
Peter很想反驳他，但Parker并没有给他这个机会。青年拉开Peter修长的腿，折弯他的腰肢，他把两个人的性器放在一起磨蹭，力道时而轻清清浅浅，磨得peter心乱如麻。Omega白皙的身体在空气里燥热起来，信息素则因为体温的升高而变得浓烈起来。  
他的身体、颈脖，脊背和腰侧还印着Stark之前留下的用力过猛的淤青，Parker有些好笑地看着这些‘标记’，带着一丝背德的兴奋感，他捏住了peter的下颚，垂下头伸出舌尖在对方的胸前打转。  
“我真想看看你那个Tony Stark气急败坏的样子，毕竟Anthony已经对我免疫了。”Parker把自己微凉的手指放在了Peter因动作而起伏的背脊上，少年控制不住地吞咽了下口水，大腿下意识地抖动了一下，棕色的眸子看起来湿漉漉的，稚嫩的脸上带了一点点红晕。  
“我.....哈啊.....天天都在看，”Peter回答道，“如果你那么喜欢的话也许我们可以.......交换一下？”  
“有意思......我会考虑的，”Parker因这句话而挑了挑眉，“前提是你得受得了我的Stark。”他说。  
空气中浮动味道被Alpha的信息素冲得七零八落，Peter直起身舔咬起Parker的肩膀，然后又转去啃咬起他的锁骨和脖颈。  
Parker手再次搂上他的腰，peter整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，他微微半睁着眼睛，脑子被信息素搞得不太清醒，他们就这样把自己的作业本和公司的文件搅在一起，而那些黑色笔芯的签字笔则直接掉下了地板。  
“所以，这件事能不告诉他们吗？”peter的手抵在Parker的肩上，不像是推拒，倒像是爱抚，“嗯......只属于我们的秘密？”  
“听起来还不错。”Parker笑了一下，“我可不想和Stark打官司，毕竟我这算是‘婚内出轨’的情况。”  
Parker的膝盖顶在了Omega的双腿之间，peter没有挣脱的余地，于是他便任由对方在自己的皮肤上肆虐，男孩深深地喘息着，Parker的手一路从锁骨滑倒肚脐再到属于Omega的会阴处。  
指尖挨上了穴口，Parker试探性的用了点信息素，接着不出意料，peter的呼吸全乱了，腿间因为刺激而涌出了大股透明粘液，快感从脊椎骨蔓延上背脊，少年纤薄的肩膀在他的动作下上下起伏着。  
Peter微微张开双腿好让Parker的手指进入得更深，手指在他的配合下从一根变成了三根，但男人的大拇指却也在同时用一种令人难耐的速度轻轻抚摸起Omega隆起的会阴。  
“我一直很讨厌Anthony这么对我，”Parker轻轻咬上了peter的颈脖，“虽然很舒服，但这会让我很失态。”  
“亲身体会......”Peter喘着，难以言齿的地方正被Alpha的粗糙的指腹磨蹭，这让他的双腿微微发颤，Parker抽出手指，男孩肠道里的分泌液也被手指的动作带了些出来，透明的黏液弄湿了Parker的衣角，留下一股甜腻的味道。  
“那我让你想起了Stark吗？”Parker抓了一把黏湿在前额的头发，他俯下身与peter交换了一个吻，唇舌相交着带着一些唾液，他们彼此交换了一点安抚性的信息素。  
“没有，”Peter干脆的回答道，“你比Mr.Stark腼腆多了。”  
“这是好的意思还是坏的意思？”Parker把手指又送了回去，他弯下腰问道，“你难道是希望我说一些下流话么？”  
“别......这太奇怪了，”Peter歪了一下嘴，“我可不想听我自己说这些。”  
“行吧，那你希望听我说什么？”Parker并没有停下手里的动作，他的手指节依旧触碰着Omega的粘膜，一上一下。  
“和我讲讲你和Anthony？”Peter抓住了桌角来保持平衡，“你们看起来认识很久了。”  
“好吧......我和他在高中的时期交往过一阵，但很快就因为我分化成了Alpha而分手了，”Parker有些不情愿的开口，“接着几年后我们又在一个派对上重逢，顺带一提，他带来的女伴是我的前女友。”  
“然后？”peter闭着眼感知着对方进进出出的手指，指腹还抵在表面磨蹭，水声也越来越重。  
“然后我们就开始拌嘴，接着又开始喝酒，最后醒来时我们就上床了，标准结局。”  
Peter突然因这个结尾笑了出来，“你们把你的前女友放在哪里去了？”他打趣道。  
“她被Anthony气走了,大概。”  
“你确定不是你吗？”  
“我想我们可以换个话题，好么？”Parker咬住下嘴唇，无名指和中指从Omega的肠道里退了出来，他拉开抽屉，撕开Stark在他办公室里藏的安全套的包装，把性器抵在了Omega湿润的穴口处，他先试探性地往里顶了一下，接着不出意料地换来了peter的尖叫声。

Alpha的温度让他发狂，仿佛这一切都进入到了深处，快感在身体里搅动，两人的呻吟愈发絮乱，第一波快感席卷了peter的全身，Parker的手还在他的胸前作乱，指腹顺着腰线，不停游荡着。  
“我得承认和Omega做爱的感觉还真不错。”Parker压下身子凑在他的耳旁轻轻说道，“好久没有这样过了，说不定会上瘾。”  
“我们......哈啊.....说好了不说这些的......”peter攀着Parker的肩膀将重量都交给了他，Parker用一只手固定住他的腿，另一只手固定住他的腰。  
叠加的快感让peter莫名恍惚起来，大量的体液从他的下半身顺着腿根往下流去，他没有忍住自己的声音，他伸出一截胳膊搂住Parker的脖子，他把脸贴近男人的脸，然后用手胡乱摸着Parker的下巴，希望他能张开嘴，然后给他一个安慰性的吻，而Parker也轻易地理解到了他的暗示，于是他伸出舌头舔了一下男孩的嘴唇，peter用舌尖回应着他，吮吸又放开。  
在适应期过了之后Parker便扶住他的腰用力往上顶弄，情欲的热度让男孩本来白皙的皮肤泛着红，他开始耸动身体配合起Alpha的动作，快感的巅峰让汗水沿着额头滑倒下颚，酸软又强烈的感觉让peter下意识地蜷缩起脚趾，那种酥麻的感觉从下体涌至全身，整个人像是要在Alpha怀里被揉碎似的。peter觉得自己有点头晕目眩，他能听见耳朵里传来的血液流过的嗡嗡声，所有的感官向是被强行放大了好几倍，浑身难以言喻的燥热涌上四肢。  
“你知道吗，这里可以让你更舒服，Kid。”Parker搬开男孩的腿，他没有像Tony那样抽插地那么彻底，而是往右上的位置移去，“毕竟我的经验要丰富一点。”他说。  
“老天......”Peter惊慌失措地抓住对方的肩膀，Parker回抱着他，修长白皙的手指节触摸在他们的结合处，阵阵电流般的快感窜过他的背脊让他四肢发麻，他身上的每一个毛孔都因为过度的刺激而张开，激烈的刺激一波接着一波冲刷着他开始模糊的视线。  
Peter毫无抵抗地让Alpha的性器进出自己的身体，被抵磨的黏膜变得敏感湿润，腿根痉挛起开，柔软的腹部甚至能看见里面凸起的形状。Parker在这一刻变得富有攻击性，他用舌头舔过对方白皙的皮肤然后抱起他的脑袋把他拉进了激烈的亲吻里,Alpha的动作丝毫没有减缓，现在有的只有两人濒临高潮的呼吸声。  
接着Parker突然抽出性器，他把peter的身体转了过去，用手抚上他的腰，顺着腰线的纹理，又落在了男孩的屁股上。  
“等......你要干什么？”突然转变姿势让Peter有些招架不住，他转过头看了眼跃跃欲试的Parker，咽了咽口水问道。  
“尝试一下Stark的恶趣味？大概。”Parker舔了舔嘴唇，他抬起手，又落下，随着响声一个红色的印子出现在Peter的屁股上。  
是的，Stark的恶趣味，他们对此可以说是再也熟悉不过了。  
“......好玩吗？”Peter咬住下嘴唇，嗓子里透露着不满，这个情况实属让他有些莫名恼怒。  
“不瞒你说，”Parker耸了耸肩，他在Peter生气的前一秒又打了一巴掌，“我觉得很好玩。”  
“那我可以打你吗？”  
“不行。”  
“这不公平，先生。”Peter直起身转过来，两个人从书桌滚了下去，男孩用力捏住Parker的肩膀把他压在了身下。  
“和大人说公平问题是你的失策，Kid。”Parker扶住男孩的腰，让他对着自己的性器坐下去，以一个极深的深度。  
“啊啊——”Peter昂头呻吟着，汗水从额间滑落下来，背脊却又因为Parker的挺入而伸直。  
Alpha的性器快速有力地顶弄着他黏膜和肠道，生理眼泪盈在peter的眼眶里打转，快感一抽一抽地蔓延到脑海里，Parker吻了一下Peter的眼角已表安慰，他把鼻尖压在Omega少年的脖子上，闻着他身上香皂与濒临高潮时信息素交缠的清香味。  
Parker亲吻男孩露出来的锁骨和颈侧，他向上大力顶撞着，性器深深浅浅地戳到了生殖腔，但在短暂的刺激后遍转角刺进肠壁，小幅度地磨蹭着让peter软了手脚，他整个人现在完全趴在了Parker的肩上，钝痛伴随着酥麻的快感让他的肠道开始节奏地收缩起来，他们四肢逐渐交缠在一起，呼吸间毫无保留的散发出情欲的味道。  
埋藏在身体里的性器灸热无比，皮肤已经被摩擦得泛红。Parker知道对方已经快要到极限了，Peter的目光失焦地看着他的方向，眼角泛着红，嘴微微张开，零碎的呻吟还在从里面冒出，他射出的精液全部黏在了Parker的办公桌脚上，而Parker只祈能祷Anna不会看到这些。  
身体里面已经变得乱七八糟，Peter现在全身都沁出了一层薄薄的汗水，呼吸早已絮乱急促，结实的胸膛因此上下起伏着。  
Parker用手托起了男孩沉甸甸的脑袋，棕色柔软细腻的头发穿过他的指缝又垂了下来。  
“你身上有我的信息素的味道，Mr.Parker。”Peter把鼻尖挨在Parker的耳后，那里没有标记，所以没法隐藏性息素。  
“那看来这一阵子得离Anthony远一点了，”Parker叹了口气，他把Peter抱起来放在办公桌上，“所以现在你想听课了吗？”  
“可能不太想。”Peter抬起腿放在Parker的肩上，“是上课铃响了吗？”  
“也许我可以给你延长一下休息时间，如果你乖乖听话的话。”Parker抓住了他的脚踝，把他拉进自己，“怎么样？”  
“你知道我的，Peter。”男孩说道。  
TBC.


End file.
